<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Is this Guy Bothering You? by Hooded_and_Cloaked</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29540478">Is this Guy Bothering You?</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hooded_and_Cloaked/pseuds/Hooded_and_Cloaked'>Hooded_and_Cloaked</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Stargate Atlantis</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Also John is gay, Coming Out, Don’t look at me, Fake/Pretend Relationship, I just wanted to write them being cute, Kissing, M/M, but then it becomes real dating, fake dating au, technically this could fall under, theyre just cute okay</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 19:14:19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,694</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29540478</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hooded_and_Cloaked/pseuds/Hooded_and_Cloaked</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Rodney McKay, hero that he is, must save his good friend John Sheppard from being hit on by a guy at a bar.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Rodney McKay/John Sheppard</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>83</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Is this Guy Bothering You?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>When did lines for the bathroom at bars get so damn long? Rodney McKay trundled out of the small, poorly lit restroom back into the slightly larger, just as poorly lit bar area. Why anyone would voluntarily spend their time in a dingy hole like this was beyond him, but when Elizabeth and Carson had canceled on them for game night, this is where John wanted to go. So here they were. Having drinks at a bar together like two old soldiers. Which Rodney was decidedly not. He sighed heavily for the thousandth time that night and wished the buzz of the two and a half beers he’d consumed was enough to drown out the grating ambiance of the packed city meeting spot. He scanned the bar for his friend, expecting to see John completely engrossed in whatever American sport had been droning on across the screens all night. </p><p>What he did not expect was for his seat to be taken up by a man who looked like he bench pressed tractors for fun. John was smiling at the man politely like he did when forced into uncomfortable conversations with people he hated, and every second brought the meathead further into his personal space. By now the buzz in Rodney’s head was plenty loud. Something about the way this man looked at John made his skin crawl. If John had appreciated the attention, then of course, it would be different. He wouldn’t be feeling this overwhelming need to go and rescue his friend if he wanted to talk to this muscle-bound macho man. He certainly wouldn’t have this gut wrenching instinct to make this guy leave Sheppard alone if Sheppard did not want to be left alone. Right? Right. </p><p>So it was perfectly normal for him to march up behind this enormous man and tap him briskly on the shoulder. “Excuse me, that’s my seat.”</p><p>The man turned to him, his expression somewhere between annoyance and disdain, and asked, “Oh yeah? Is he your boyfriend?”</p><p>Looking back, the prominent inflection in his voice had actually sounded more like disappointment than dismissal, but in that moment, Rodney was convinced that this man was the enemy. He knew he wouldn’t leave unless he thought John was unavailable. And really, who could blame him? Therefore, it was perfectly logical for him to cross his arms over his chest and answer with an air of superiority, “As a matter of fact, he is.”</p><p>In the scenario that Rodney had played in his head, the man got up, tried to fistfight him, and got kicked out of the bar. What actually happened, was not exactly that. Rambo glanced back at John and shrugged. He patted Rodney’s shoulder as he got up to leave and said, “You’re a lucky man,” then muttered something like “Wish he’d told me he was here with somebody” as he walked away. </p><p>“Rodney,” John seemed less than impressed with the way he handled the situation. “I appreciate you defending my honor and all, but I had it under control.”</p><p>“Under control?” Rodney scoffed, “That man was about to take you home over his shoulder. Now, I understand if you don’t recognize the signs, but believe me, I was in theater in high school, and that guy was flirting with you.”</p><p>“Yeah, I know.”</p><p>“What do you mean, you ‘know’?”</p><p>“What do you think I mean? I mean I know!”</p><p>“Oh. <i>Oh!</i> Shock swept over Rodney all at once, and he looked behind him, pointing after the man. “You mean you wanted- Wait, really? Ah, I get it, you’re messing with me again. Very funny, Sheppard-“</p><p>“No, <i>McKay,</i> I’m not joking. I can’t say this is how I wanted to tell you, but uh, let’s just say, I would have liked to know that I had a boyfriend already.”</p><p>Rodney chuckled half-heartedly, still trying to make sense of what he had just learned and how it was making him feel. The confirmation was almost as confusing as hearing John say the word ‘boyfriend’ in reference to himself. He had so many things to consider. It was time to stall. “Why didn’t you tell me before?”</p><p>“It didn’t exactly come up naturally.” John shrugged. “Besides, I only just recently came to terms with it myself. I wouldn’t call the U.S. military the most nurturing environment, but it goes a lot better when you’re not... different.”</p><p>“Hmm.” Memories flashed through Rodney’s mind, the twist of what he’d thought was just surprise in his gut when he’d found out Sheppard could have been in Mensa, the prickle on his skin the first time he had called him Rodney, the panic of that day he’d nearly lost him to the time dilation field. As he recalled hours spent playing chess with him, risking his life with him, or having a beer with him, Rodney had an epiphany he’d been staving off for a long time. He wanted to just go for it. All he’d have to do is ask John if he was still looking for a boyfriend, then offer his own name, but his mind was still in stall mode. Something about John made him trip over himself in a new and different way. “Just seems like all those times we sat in your room talking about girls you might have mentioned that you weren’t actually attracted to them.”</p><p>“I didn’t say I wasn’t attracted to girls.”</p><p>“Oh, right, that’s fair. But you’re not, are you?”</p><p>“No, but I didn’t say that.” John pouted as he took another sip of his drink. “I’ve put a lot of work into trying to be though, and I don’t appreciate your assumption.”</p><p>“Okay, geez, I’m sorry. Wait, does anybody else know?”</p><p>John squinted up at the ceiling, “Well, Elizabeth knows, definitely. And Teyla. I think Carson probably knows too. Oh, and I told Ronon.”</p><p>“So you told everybody but me?” Rodney’s voice escaped his throat in little more than a squeak. “Who else did you tell? Zelenka?”</p><p>“No, I didn’t tell Zelenka-“</p><p>“Seriously, I thought we were friends. Why would you hide something like that from me?” Rodney paused, a ridiculous thought entering his brilliant mind. “Unless there was some reason you didn’t want me to know.”</p><p>“Come on, what is this, high school?”</p><p>You and I had very different experiences in high school, my friend.” Rodney made to get off his stool. “But uh, I could go and ask for his number for you, if you want.”</p><p>“Oh ha-ha. Sit down, it’s too late anyway. Besides, he’s not really my type.”</p><p>“Not your type, huh? And what would your type be? Certainly not genius daredevil scientists with rugged good looks and a lust for adventure, hmm?” </p><p>“Try arrogant nerds whose ideas nearly get me killed all the time.” John rolled his eyes, but he couldn’t hide his smile. </p><p>“Uh-huh, good one. You’re hilarious. Wait, you’re serious?” Rodney tried to ignore what were starting to feel like butterflies in his stomach. This could not be happening.</p><p>“Okay, don’t get all hurt, some of your ideas are good.”</p><p>“Ah, don’t change the subject. You said I was your type. You <i>like</i> me.”</p><p>John pursed his lips, quiet for a moment, holding Rodney in a half-glare. “Fine. I like you. ‘Like you,’ like you, even. But really, don’t worry about it. You’re also my best friend, and I don’t want things to be weird between us.” </p><p>He said it. Disbelief reigned supreme amongst the cocktail of emotions swirling inside of Rodney. He really did feel like a kid now. This was a trick somehow. John Sheppard was one of the popular guys. This would be Jessica Carpenter all over again. But no, John cared about him. He wouldn’t lie to him like that. Besides, they were both nearly forty, it was time to be serious. “Okay, not weird. Got it. How about different, though?</p><p>“Different?” John quirked an eyebrow. “I’m listening.”</p><p>“Come on, you’re gonna make me spell it out for you?”</p><p>“Yeah, I’m gonna make you ‘spell it out’ for me! I think that makes sense, don’t you?”</p><p>“Okay, fine, I like you back. Are you happy?”</p><p>John eyed Rodney with immense suspicion. He leaned in and wagged a finger in his face. “If you’re messing with me, you are legally obligated to tell me right now.”</p><p>“I’m not! There is literally no one on Atlantis or anywhere else I would rather spend time with, and I have to say, I could definitely see myself...” Rodney trailed off, but he gestured between John and himself in a way that he was pretty sure got his point across. </p><p>Clearly unconvinced, John leaned in closer still. “Prove it.”</p><p>All the noise in the room suddenly returned to flood Rodney’s ears. All he could think about was the importance of being decisive. That and John’s lips just inches from his own. Without another thought, he closed the gap. </p><p>Kissing John Sheppard didn’t feel exactly how Rodney had expected. Everywhere they went, girls fell all over themselves for the chance to be with him. He’d almost thought there’d be fireworks and jazz music in the background. But it wasn’t really like that. John’s lips were soft in the way lips tended to be, but also a little bit chapped. He tasted like beer, and his stubble scratched Rodney’s chin. He felt rough and uncomfortable and familiar and good. Just good. This was right in a way he had certainly never felt before. </p><p>Rodney’s heart pounded in his throat as he pulled away, and John inclined his head in concession. “Point taken.”</p><p>He felt stuck, frozen to his seat with the gravity of what had just happened. What does a person say after kissing their best friend? He wanted to do it again. He couldn’t move.</p><p>“You alright, Rodney?”</p><p>“Uhh, yeah, sure, of course.” Rodney nodded absently. “You?”</p><p>“Never better.”</p><p>“So you liked that, then?” Though not usually one to doubt himself, Rodney was dying to know the answer.</p><p>“Of course I did. You?”</p><p>“Yeah, definitely.”</p><p>“Well then,” John raised his glass. “Here’s to many more.”</p><p>Rodney laughed in bewilderment, mirroring the action. “Here’s to many more.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>